


Love, ACTION!

by AngelofAme



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEO! Felicity, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sassy Felicity, actor! Oliver, arrogant oliver, bet, speedy the dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen ,playboy and actor was prompt to enter a bet in which to get a girl to have sex with him and film it. Felicity Smoak was the chosen victim. Felicity, CEO of a big Gaming Company, Smoakin'Game, had an agenda as well that night - to be normal. To bad that picture of that fateful night somehow got in the National Enquirer. Supringsly it shone  a positive light on both. So they made a deal: they would be fake dating. Neither counted on the fact how they would fall for each other for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take 1: How it all begann

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who left the kind comments on "It starteted with Tea's birthday"  
> I hope you like this just as much
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 

Take 1: How it all began

 

"Here is the man who makes it look so easy to jump out of a helicopter.  
The man whose stunts make the stunts performed by Harrison Ford look unprofessional.

The man of the hour: Oliver Queen "

Thunderous applause greeted Oliver as he stepped onto the stage. He was here to promote his new film "Captain America: Civil War". Four years earlier, Oliver had managed to snatch the role from under Steve Evan's nose. Since then, his fame increased exponentially. He was the hottest action actor of the past 20 years.

 

Felicity pulled her Avenger Beanie lower. All she wanted was this one day of peace. Only this one day where no one would recognize her. At the very least she could hope for this. No, she would demand it. She, Felicity Smoak, CEO of SG, Smoakin'Games, genius, software and game developer, would make it through this day. without being recognized She wanted a day without burdens, without work. She simply wanted to be a geek today who was meeting his idols.

 

Oliver sat beside his colleague Sebastian Blood. They signed autographs. "Name?" He asked. "Woah you're really beautiful up close. I don't mean that you were not good-looking on the screen. You are of course. I swear I'm not hitting on you. And I'll close my mouth in 3..2 .. 1" Oliver looked up and saw a person, Doctor Who shirt, ripped jeans and a cap, which was pulled down over her eyes. Okay, another geek, thought Oliver. "Name?" She winced. "Oh yes Felicity." Sebastian chuckled. She blushed and took a quick exit after receiving her autograph.

 

Oliver sat with Sebastian in to a bar. And it came as it always came on such evenings: Sebastian's bet. Sebastian challenged Oliver to a absurd, ridiculous thing to do at every Comic Con which they attended together. Last year he had Oliver running naked through the city of San Diego. The horror for Amanda Waller, his manager and agent. Sebastian had apparently found something in particular in the crowd, then he grinned impish. "Tonight you're going to seduce a woman who I choose, record your sex via video and share it online by noon tomorrow." Oliver yawned. "Something better you did not have to offer?" Sebastian's grin widened. "We'll see" "Humor me. Who do you have in mind?" "Her" Sebastian pointed to a person at the end of the bar. There, the Geek was sitting from this morning. Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" Sebastian nodded. "Look forward forward to your dick piercing" Oliver downed the rest of his scotches and strolled over to his victim.

 

Felicity sat over her tablet bent sipping her drink when she suddenly felt a presence beside her. She thought nothing more there and continued to concentrate on their work. Until someone clear their throat. She jumped slightly, turned sideways, and her mouth fell open. Beside her, Oliver Queen was pointing to the stool that was to her right. " May I? "Felicity could not help but stare, Oliver repeated his question. Felicity shook her head to snap out of her daze. "Really, no?" "No. I mean yes." Oliver drew puzzled eyebrow. "What now?" Felicity pointed to the stool. "You can sit down, if you still want to. I would not take you ill if you run away screaming" To her surprise, he sat down. He propped his head on his hand and looked at her with interest. "So what'cha you doing?" Perplexed she looked at him. "Okay," And she threw herself into a lecture on software development and the same.

 

An hour later, Oliver was drifting off, he was no longer listening. He did not even know her name, but that bothered him very little. She took a breath. He grabbed his chance. "Do you want to get out here? To me it is here fully" He stood up and held out his hand. She packed her things away. She seemed to stop and to eye her cap _ before tucking it into her bag. Only then she took his hand and let herself be dragged away. After a few meters, he pulled her into his side and put his hand on her hip. He let his hand wander deeper and grabbed her ass. She pushed him from her. "What are you doing?" She yelled indignantly. "Don't be like that" He tried to pull her to him, but she evaded his hands . That made him angry. "Why do you think I have listened to you for over an hour? Just to get in your panties! No normal human being ..." That was the wrong thing to say. He held his throbbing cheek. "Did you just slap me?" He asked in surprise. "Be glad that I didn't kick you somewhere else" She stormed angrily away. He turned to another bar to drown his defeat in alcohol and women.

 

 

 


	2. Take 2: How you make a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day

* * *

 

Take 2: How you make a deal

 

Oliver tore at his hair - Another rejection. He was tired of being picked only for action movies. He wanted to show off his acting skills in other ways. He wanted to play in a serious film. However no one gave him the slightest chance. They all saw just the playboy, who was incapable of deeper feelings. Frustrated, he stopped in front of a news stand in a supermarket. To avoid being recognized, he wore a pair of old jeans, a sweater, with the hood pulled _ over his head and sunglasses. His mother would throw a fit if she saw him like this. Oliver was reaching for the 'Sports Illustrated', as another magazine caught his eye. He picked this up instead and opened it. He read the article three times before he left the store with a brilliant idea in mind.

 

A cell phone ringing shrilled through the room. Felicity was so absorbed in her work that she was not aware of it. "Felicity," called a voice, "FELICITY" Felicity flinched. "Geez, Sara. Do you have to shout?" Sara gave her a look along the lines of 'Apparently'. Felicity composed herself. "What's going on?" Sara took Felicity tablet, typed something in before she without a word handed it back to her. Felicity wanted to reprimand her, for that she had taken her beloved tablet without asking. But when she saw the page that had been opened by Sara; her every word remained stuck in her throat. On the title page of the 'National Enquirer' was displayed an image in which she sat alongside Oliver Queen at the bar, under its headline it said: 'Smoaked Queen'.

 

**_Smoaked Queen_ **

**_by Danna Durchblick_ **

**_Last night, Oliver Queen was spotted in a bar. Not surprising. However surprising was his companion. None other than Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoakin'Games. The game designer seemed to be chatting with him enthusiastically_ _. The two looked quite cozy. According to witnesses, the two were also seen together at the Comiccon in the morning where Oliver presented his new film and she her new game. It was later observed how they left the bar together. Whether the two are actually together or not, could not yet be ascertained. But one thing is clear: look cute together._**

**_Stay tuned for more on Olicity!_ **

 

Felicity stared speechless at the article. "Felicity" Sara tried tentatively to bring her back into reality. "Felicity" Still no reaction. Sara sighed. She reached her last resort. "Felicity, your computer is smoking." Felicity immediately broke out into a panicked frenzy. "No, no, my poor baby. I'll save you, Little Smokey""Little Smokey, seriously?" Sara asked, amused. As Felicity realized that this had been only a bluff, she turned threateningly to Sara. "Sara," she said slowly, "What is ..." But she could not continue because her assistant knocked on the door. Gerry stuck his head into the room. "Miss Smoak, your friend is here." Sara suppressed a laugh while looking at Felicity horrified staring at the door.But a few moments later Oliver Queen strolled through the door.

 

The moment Oliver saw the blonde from yesterday, two things went through his head: 1. She was hot in her business attire and 2. She was even hotter angry. He found it hard not to drool . He had to pull himself together. He had a goal and he would achieve that goal . "Miss Smoak" He tried it at first with charming, but her eyes narrowed into slits . He swallowed hard. Charming didn't appear to work here. "Could we talk in private?" Oliver said with a glance at Sara. Felicity looked as well to Sara before she opened her mouth and said: "Sara stays. I would like to have like a witness for your apology;. If you aren't here because of that, you can leave again." This woman was irritating, thought Oliver. "Give me five minutes and I'll explain why I'm here." Felicity eyed him pondering before she nodded. "As you probably know, I am known for my action films. But they are becoming too boring, unappealing and monotonous, as they are always the same. I auditioned for several more serious roles, but no one takes me seriously. Nobody thinks I am capable of to have deeper feelings." Felicity snorted. "Where did this idea come from?" she mumbled. Oliver shot her a sharp look. "Anyway, if I can prove that I'm in a committed relationship, I would have a chance." He looked at her hopefully. She mused. "What's in it for me?" He looked at her blankly. "What's in it for me? I mean you get your dream role. What do I get in return?" He hadn't thought about that. "Well, you can date me" He said he said hesitantly. "Mr, Queen, as nice as having this conversation was, it's over" She said sarcastically. "Please leave my office." Oliver wanted to protest, but Sara beat him to it. "Felicity, wait! You have been complaining how your mother annoys you because of your love life." Felicity nodded. Sara proceeded. "When you tell her that you are dating Oliver Queen ..." "... she would leave me alone." "Exactly, you hit three birds with one stone:. Your mother will no longer bother you, you have an date to her wedding and you can make Ray jealous" Felicity kept silent in thoughts. Then she looked at Oliver with a stern look. "Okay. I'll help you, but I have conditions." Oliver nodded in relief. "1. You'll accompany me to the wedding of my mother, 2. You will treat me with respect. In other words no grabbing and finally 3. You'll apologize." Oliver spluttered. "No apology, no deal. Easy" Oliver snorted. This woman would be his downfall. But for his dream role and the chance to be taken seriously, he would do anything. "I'm sorry that I've grabbed your ass. Satisfied?" She seemed like she wasn't pleased, but nodded nonetheless. "You've got yourself a deal" She held out her hand, which he took and shook to seal. Sara grinned. "This is the beginning of a wonderful relationship." Both groaned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your thoughts


	3. Take 3: How to survive a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Take 3: How to survive a first date

 

"There's one more thing," Oliver began, "Can we say that today was our first date when we issue a press release." "That's a good idea. This will make the whole thing look more natural." Felicity looked at him suspiciously. She seemed to suspect that there was more to it. But he could read in her eyes that she would drop it for now. "Sara, we need a battle plan" "Yes, Sir!" Sara saluted with a grin. "I'll get to work straight away." She made a move to leave the office and stopped at the last moment. "Why don’t you two have breakfast together?" Sara turned to face the two. "I know you, Felicity, you had only a cup of coffee this morning, and that does not count as a full breakfast." Felicity looked at her aghast "I can't. I have a lot work to do." "Work can wait. Or should I tell Laurel what happened to her dress?" "You wouldn't," Oliver watched with amusement the verbal exchange between the two women. "Want to find out," Felicity's shoulders dropped defeated. "You won" Sara grabbed Felicity's handbag and took out her tablet. "That's confiscated. When you come back you'll get it back" "Why did you take my baby away?" Felicity asked complaining. "So you can talk. Iwill tell the security that you are allowed to enter the building in an hour but not before then" So as she was saying Sara pushed the grumbling Felicity out the door. Oliver still stood rooted to the spot, surp he caught himself and rushed after them.

 

They found themselves in a small cozy cafe. "How's Sara?" Oliver asked the woman behind the counter. "Still sick Thank you for _ _ giving John the day off." "Give Sarah a kiss from me." Then he seemed to remember that he was not alone. He motioned to approach Felicity. "Felicity, this is Lyla Diggle. She is the owner of this small shop and the wife of my bodyguard. Lyla, this is Felicity Smoak" "The woman in the newspaper" Oliver scratched his embarrassed neck. "Yes," Felicity answered for him. "It is nice to meet you." "Likewise: as well." The two women shook each other's hands. "So what brings you here at this time of day?” Oliver grinned. "It has come to my attention that Felicity has not had anything for breakfast. So I thought, why, don't you make her acquainted with Lyla's fabulous pancakes.” Felicity's eyes began to shine. "Some with chocolate chips maybe?" Lyla smiled. "Okay a plate of pancakes with chocolate chips coming right up. Oliver, the usual!" Oliver nodded. Lyla poured pancake batter in a frying pan. "Find yourself a seat. I'll bring you your breakfast in a moment" Oliver led Felicity to the furthest corner of the cafe. An awkward silence spread between them. No one knew what to say. So Lyla was before her when she brought them their breakfast. She cast Oliver a strange glance but refrained from saying something. Felicity stuffed immediately a bite of pancakes in her mouth. "That's good, really, really good," Felicity moaned after the first bite. "Lyla, from this day on, you are my favorite person." Lyla grinned. "Good to know" She placed in front of Oliver his eggs with bacon. "As soon as Sara gets better, you will need to come back to see her." Lyla said facing Oliver. She moved back to the counter, but not without calling over her shoulder: "And bring her with you! Wonderful weather outside," Felicity tried to break the awkward silence. Oliver stared at her aghast. "I mean it's not too hot, not too cold. Small fluffy clouds in the sky, the sun is not blinding. What more do you want?" Her voice trailed off. Oliver sighed, thinking. "How about we do twenty questions? I ask, you ask. If a question makes one uncomfortable, he says we don't need to respond. Agreed?" Felicity nodded. "That sounds good! Ask away!" Oliver grinned. "Okay. Let's start with something simple! “What’s your favorite animal?" "Robot" It came quick like a shot from Felicity's mouth. Oliver just stared at her, in disbelief. "Seriously?" She nodded. "I mean they make no dirt. If they get on your nerves, you just turn them off." She said without batting an eye. Oliver was lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Felicity burst into peals of laughter. Oliver turned offended away from her. "Nice, very nice" Felicity wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You really believed that." Oliver pouted. "Yes, I have" Felicity smiled. "My favorite animals are dogs." Oliver looked at her in surprise. "Mine, too"

 

After both had found out that both as little kids wanted a dog, but had never gotten one. The topic turned to their families. Oliver said that he had been brought up basically by their housekeeper Raisa, because his parents were hardly home along with his sister, who was ten years younger. Felicity told of her mother, who was so different from her, Sara, her roommate at college, whose father would marry her mother soon. The time flew and so two hours passed. As Felicity looked at the clock, she was startled." I have to go back!" She stood up. "I'll go with you!" So after they had both said goodbye to Lyla, who said that the food was on the house, they went back to Smoakin'Games. This time was more in a comfortable silence. Before the door Felicity turned once more to him. "Give me your phone?" "I beg your pardon?" She rolled amused her _ eyes. "Don't worry. I just want to program my number." He gave her his cell phone. She gave it back to him after a short time. After that she sent a message to her phone, so that she had his number, too. "One question I still have," Felicity said standing at the door. " Ask, away! " He repeated from earlier with a grin. "Why did you do it so, as you were listening to me? Just to get in my pants. You could have had any woman in the bar.” Why me?" The grin fell from his face. Oliver became uncomfortable in his skin. After the pleasant conversation he had hoped that this question would not arise. He swallowed hard. For whatever reason, he decided to tell her the truth. "It was because of a bet. I would sleep with you and record the sex. Then I would post it online. That was also the reason why I wanted to have the press release say that today was our first date." Felicity looked at him in shock before she angrily marched away without another word. Oliver looked after her. That seemed to become his habit, he noted.


	4. Take 4: How to help a wounded animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver helps a wounded animal literally and figurally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I got Lego Jurassic World and that game is so addicting.  
> So now I'm back with a extra long chapter.  
> Enjoy

* * *

 

Take 4: How to help a wounded animal

 

To say that the situation between Felicity and Oliver was tensed, was an understatement. In the two weeks since the agreement to help each other, they were on several dates. Felicity was a surprisingly good actress. From the outside it seemed they were dating for real. Whether they were under observation of the paparazzi or with other people, she was attentive and kind to him. When they were alone or it was just Sara with them, she treated him like air. This charade worked with people that didn't know them. But people like John Diggle saw through it within five seconds. It was necessary to say about that, contradictions and threats to discover, was John's job. In which Oliver was forced to confess to John and Lyla that the relationship was not real. John’s answer was that, he should be careful or it would bite me in the butt. But everyone else had been able to be deceived.

 

Oliver just finished telling Sebastian "What am I supposed to do with this, Sebastian?" Oliver asked, confused. In front of him laid a brochure for an animal shelter. "This is your punishment for the failed bet." Oliver looked at him still confused. "And what should I do? Find an owner for each animal or what?" Sebastian laughed. His eyes took on a devilish gleam. "No, you will sign up there as a volunteer. You'll go for a walk for a month with dogs, clean up after them and do other dirty work." Oliver stared at him open-mouthed. "There's one more thing. You will not pay someone to do your work nor you will bribe the shelter to wind yourself out of this punishment, because then I'm going to tell the press that your relationship with Felicity Smoak only a charade "Sebastian stood up. “They expect you tomorrow at eight." Sebastian left the bar.

 

The next morning, Oliver pulls up in his silver Porsche. At the gate awaits him, a young man in a hooded jacket with a Doberman on a leash. He seems to be slightly annoyed. "You're an hour late." Oliver tries to defend himself, but the man presses the leash in his hand. "It's time for Dingo's daily walk. He has problems with other dogs. He must be walked separated from the other dogs. You walk at least half an hour with him. When you get back, you'll find Sin. She cleans the rabbit cages through the door on the left. She will explain to you everything else. Roy left a befuddled Oliver back with a very joyful Dingo, who pulled like crazy on his leash.

 

Half an hour later Oliver returned with Dingo. His arm hurt from Dingo's pulling. Oliver tied Dingo carelessly on a pipe, because he was taking no chances with the bunnies. The dog was downright hyperactive and would probably go crazy at the sight of rabbits. In the last enclosure, he finally found a woman. "Are you Sin?" The woman looked up. "You're the new helper." She looked at him. "Where's Dingo?" "I've got him tied up outside because I did not know how he reacts to the rabbits. She gave him an approving nod. "So then let's bring the rascal back into his kennel." She said. From outside, they heard a loud crash and clanging, then barking, and a cat darted past them followed by Dingo _. "You had him tied to the pipe, didn't you?" Sin said pondering. All Oliver could do was nod. "What are you waiting for? Catch him!" As if stung by an adder, Oliver ran after the escapee.

 

It took his entire morning to catch the damn dog. Therefore his lunch break fell off. Roy Harper, the man in the hood and the head of the shelter, made him clean each and every kennel as punishment. So Oliver stumbled dirty, foul-smelling, hungry, and tired by the door of the mansion. Thea, who was way out to judge people for their clothing according to the way they are dress for a party. She turned her nose up in disgust. "You stink like cow dung.” "There was dog excrement to be exact." Thea took steps backwards. "You lost a bet against Sebastian?" "How do you know that?" "Ollie, what else could it be, you’re always betting at this time of the year. Sebastian is an ass. I very much hope you will not let him destroy your life." She swept past him. Oliver hung his head. But before he could dissect the conversation, his stomach growled. So he went in order to satisfy his need.

 

The rest of the week Oliver was only allowed to do the dirty work. This ranged from cleaning out all of the kennels, mucking out the stables and bathing the dogs after they had wallowed in the mud. Oliver just put away the last utensils for the day when a commotion broke out at the gate. He rushed there to see what had happened. Arriving at the gate, he saw Roy bent over something. He could see shimmering dark fur with a reddish liquid. When he stepped next to Roy, his heart tightened painfully. In front of him laid a Husky, with stab wounds all over the dog. Sin came with a large plank which she laid down next to the injured dog. Roy looked incisively at Oliver. "We must bring her to a vet. Help me to pull her on the plank and then to carry her to the car. ”Oliver nodded. Together they hauled the whining dog on the plank and carried her to the car. Sin was already seated behind the wheel. Oliver got into the back seat and helped Roy there to drop the dog on the backseat, too. Roy jumped into the car and they raced off. Oliver took the head of the dog on his lap and began to stroke her reassuringly over her head. "Shhh, Everything will be all right." Oliver repeated this phrase over and over again and didn't stop petting the dog. He was so focused on the dog , and fixated on to soothe her and to take some of her pain away through his gentle words; so he failed to notice that they had already arrived at their destination. Only when his door was flung open, he could break away from the dog. The vet told them to take the dog to his operating room, so that he could get started. Oliver collapsed onto a chair in the waiting room next to Roy.

 

Oliver entered the mansion only in the early morning hours. Fortunately for him, no one had noticed that he had not come home all night. Only an hour ago the doctor had come up to them and had announced that the dog would make it. Oliver was in fact sitting all night in the waiting room, to know whether the dog would make it. Roy had stayed as well. Only Sin had gone home. She would take care of the animals the next day. Oliver thus had the day off. While she had been waiting for Roy, she told him what had happened. He had just brought things into the car when a car came down the street, stopped in front of the shelter and threw something out. Roy had fortunately been able to recognize the license plate and would file charges. Then they had talked about everything: from Roy's' dream to become a vet to Oliver's film career. In those few hours, they were friends. They had arranged to meet to drink beer for the weekend. But now Oliver took a hot shower first before he dropped dead in bed.

 

An annoying ringing jerked him from sleep. Oliver groaned and groped with his eyes closed after his cell phone on the bedside table. But there it wasn't. The ringing didn't stop. Oliver opened his eyes inevitably; and saw his pants were in front of the bathroom door. Aha. There it had to be. It was still ringing. "Geez. Someone's persistent" He stood up and fished his cell phone from his pocket. "Hello," he said in the ear piece.

 

Felicity was tense. She had appeared at this business dinner an hour ago and the first person she saw was of course her ex- fiance. So Felicity did what all women would do in her situation, at the first best opportunity to flee to the bathroom and call her best friend. Sara had said she would get help and hung up. That had been half an hour ago. Felicity sat beside Mrs. Horton, wife of Mr. Horton, CFO of Square Enix. "How are you, my dear? It must be hard, to see your ex-fiance with another woman." Felicity froze. The questions, though expected, they had nevertheless taken her by surprise. But before Mrs. Horton could say anything further, Felicity felt a pair of lips on her cheek and a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes wandered along the arm up over a shoulder to the face and recognized the person she had not at all expected, coming to her rescue. "Excuse me being late, but the traffic from film set to here was horrible." Oliver said to all. Before he sat down in the empty chair next to Felicity. "Oliver Queen, Felicity's boyfriend", he introduced himself to Mrs. Horton. “Oh so the rumors are true” Said an icy female voice from across the table. There sat next to Ray Palmer, (Felicity's ex-fiance,) his new girlfriend, the model Isabel Rochev. Oliver put his arm around Felicity and pulled her closer to him. "Yes, the rumors are true, Isabel," he said with a charming grin. Ray choked. Felicity nestled herself against Oliver. Mrs. Horton was beaming all over her face. "Good for you, child"

 

Felicity hugged Mrs. Horton. "It was nice to see you again." "Me too, my dear, I expect an invitation to your wedding. Your Oliver is a keeper." Mrs. Horton patted her cheek before she drew Oliver in her arms. "Take good care of her. She's a sweetheart." Oliver smiled. "I will Mrs. Horton" Mr. and Mrs. Horton got into their car. Oliver and Felicity waved after them. "Come on, Felicity, I'll drive you home." Oliver said, and led her to his Mercedes. A voice behind them called out. "Felicity, can we talk?" They turned to the voice. Ray walked toward them with quick steps. "What is it?" She asked politely. "Um .." Ray scratched nervously at his neck. "I just wanted to let you know that I end collaboration on the game console with Smoakin'Games and instead pass on the job to BrotherEye." "You gave my project to Copper." Felicity yelled. Ray took a step back in fright. "I can’t believe you're giving my project that I've been working my ass off to Cooper. Do you think just because we're not together anymore, I'm not competent enough, not smart enough. My company is the most successful in the area of software development this year. But okay, I am apparently not good enough for you. Don't come crawling back to me when Cooper screws up. "She grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled Oliver with her to the car.

 

"I can't believe it." Felicity's ranting began the moment they got into the car and the way it sounded there was no end in sight. Felicity was furious. "Calm down!" Oliver cut her off. "He is not worth it" "I know. I know. My brain says I should forget him, but my heart doesn't get the memo apparently. I'm a single wreck" her anger fizzled into nothingness and the waterworks started. "Am I too ugly to him? I'm not pretty enough? It was certainly not my tendency to babble." Oliver pulled over and turned to face Felicity. "Now listen to me carefully. You're pretty, intelligent and charming. Any man would be lucky to be with you. If Ray can’t recognize the loss. The guy's an idiot for letting you go. Felicity threw herself into his arms. She now began to cry loudly. He tightened his arms around Felicity and stroked her back gently. "Shhh. Everything will be all right," he whispered in her ear. After Felicity's tears had dried, she remained in his embrace. Here she felt warm, sheltered and protected from the world. "Thank you." She whispered softly. "Forget it." Oliver replied softly. She leaned back at him to look into his eyes. "Thank you, not only for calming me down but for the whole evening. You've really helped me." She smiled. "So thank you." Oliver returned the smile and handed her a tissue. Felicity blew her nose. She was about to throw the used tissue in the trash can, which was built into the console, when she noticed that she was basically sitting in Oliver's lap. She blushed. She quickly climbed back into the passenger seat. Oliver laughed and started the engine. Felicity frowned. "I can hear you thinking, Felicity" Oliver said with a grin. "How did you know where I was? Never mind that I needed help?" Felicity asked. "Sara called and asked me for help. She insisted strongly that I comply with her request. Sara is a good friend. And I hope we can be friends as well after tonight." His tone was hopeful. Felicity nodded. "I'd like that very much." When a comfortable silence spread in the car, Felicity again breached it. "One question: Why are you so good at comforting?" "I have a little sister." Oliver said as if it were self- explaining. Felicity laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment


End file.
